Bad little boy
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: A loud house parody base off the song "bad little boy" (repost)


**what up, so here is a loud house parody base off the song "bad little boy" tbh I wasn't planning on uploading for awhile but I wanted to post this as a birthday gift to myself, for my upcoming birthday. anyway, I hope y'all enjoy ****this**.

"T-tabby are you sure about inviting him" Luna asked as her and tabby was walking though the forest, passing trees, using the night sky moon as light.

"Yes I'm sure, come on you know that he can play awesomely. Plus he is a rocker, why are you so scared of him" tabby asked looking back at Luna.

"Probably it because he can kill me in a matter of seconds or he could turn us into his slaves" Luna said unknown that they was being watched.

"Come on, I sure if he wanted to kill us he would of had done it by now, come on we are his friends" tabby said as Luna had nodded slowly feeling a little bit better.

"Y-yeah you are right" Luna said nodding her head until she felt fingers gently wrap around her neck.

"Or maybe I waiting until you get ripe and then drain your blood until you are nothing but a husk" a voice whisper in her ear.

Luna kept out a ear piercing scream before she dropped to the ground, foaming from her mouth, twitching

"Oops, guess that hit to close to home, my bad" the voice laughed making tabby look back and saw exactly who they was looking for, Lincoln the vampire.

Lincoln was the same height as tabby, his hair was a snow white, skin was smooth and gray, his eyes was piercing red, and he had 2 sharp pointed teeth that could be seen when he smiled.

He always wore black and red, tonight was no different since he wore black Jeans, a dark red shirt, a black Jean jacket, and a bullet necklack that was around his neck, but what made him stand out was not only the hair but the fact he had a red Axe that he always carried with him as it was actually a guitar.

"Lincoln... Why would you do that" tabby ask as Lincoln had simply shrugged, she looked at Luna and poke her with her foot, seeing she wouldn't recover from awhile "ugh you are carrying her" she said making Lincoln nod and easily pick her up in his arm's, carrying her.

"why are you two trying to find me" Lincoln asked making tabby remember why they was out there.

"There is a open stage in a few hour's, me and Luna wanted to see if you wanted to come out and play" tabby said making Lincoln nod.

"Sure, I got no one to kill tonight" Lincoln said making tabby nod before Lincoln had carried Luna to his house in the woods with tabby following behind him.

After a short apology from Lincoln with a meal from him, Luna had forgave him while tabby had piggyback and made Lincoln cook for her as well.

"So when do it start" Lincoln asked while he was floating in the air, drain the red from some apples and cherrys.

"Well it start at midnight and end in a couple of hour's" tabby said making Lincoln nod "so I thought we could just play it safe and go almost at the end" she finished making Lincoln nod again.

"Alright cool" Lincoln said as he toss the gray apples and cherrys in a bowl on his counter as he had floated over to the door, grabbing his axe guitar, slowly plucking a few cords, bored.

The group had waited until it was near 1AM before they had left, going to where the stage was set up which was at a outside movie theater, where there was people sitting on blankets, some had chairs to sit on, it was basically just a large picnic at night.

Lincoln and tabby had sat down in the back where no one was really at while Luna had went to the front to sign them up so they could perform.

"So any ideas for any songs you going to sing" tabby asked Lincoln as he laughed and shook his head.

"Nah I just going to go with whatever seem fitting" Lincoln said as he watched the wolf couple on stage, singing with each other, tabby nodded and watch as well, while Luna had came back and sat down with them.

"Okay everything is set, they will call us up when it is our turn" Luna told them making then nod but Lincoln had wanted to ask something that been on his mind for awhile now.

"Where are your guitars" Lincoln asked making them look at him, laughing a bit.

"Well you see..." Tabby started as she had a small flashback of Luna using their guitars to kill spiders "something came up"

"Just how do you intended to play then" Lincoln asked making Luna laugh nervously.

"Well... We was just planning to watch tonight, even hoping that someone would have a guitar at we could use" Luna laughed making Lincoln hiss at them, making Luna hide behind tabby.

"Up next is l-lincoln the v-v-vampire" the announcer said as they had gotten scared as they just realized the name.

Everyone had started to mumbled and some had started to look around scared as they knew what Lincoln was, some had heard stories and rumors about the young vampire, while some had actually knew him but never really talked to him.

Lincoln laughed and gotten up and flip his axe guitar around, slamming on the cords making everyone jump and look back at the three but mostly at Lincoln.

Lincoln had floated to the stage and gently landed on the stage looking out at everyone, smiling showing his teeth, making a few get up and run away.

"Everyone calm down. I won't hurt anyone, that isn't my style" Lincoln told everyone as he had slowly played a few gentle note of his guitar "I just want to play, that all" he said as some had slowly relax but still on edge.

"Seeing how y'all not trying to kill me, I guess I can play then" Lincoln laughed before he had slowly start to play a love song, or so to say it was a long song but it had made everyone relax while they had even start to move side to side with the song.

Lincoln had stopped playing as everyone had started to clap for him as they had felt more relaxed "now that, that's is done let's play for real this time" he said before he made Luna and tabby come up on stage.

"Follow me lead" Lincoln told them as he had started to pose, letting the other copy him before he had start to shake his butt and the girls was about to do it but they had quickly caught themselves, tabby had pushed Lincoln making him laugh as he immediately started to play.

**_Good little girl_**. **_Always picking a fight with me_**, **_You know that I'm bad_**, **_But you're spending the night with me_**.**_What do you want from my world?_** **_You're a good little girl. _**

Lincoln sang as tabby and Luna had danced together while acting as back-up singers, tabby had gaved Luna to Lincoln while she had started to sing, while Lincoln and Luna had started to dance with each other.

**_Bad little boy_**. **_That's what you're acting _****_like, _****_I_** **_really don't buy_**, **_That you're that kind of _****_guy_**. **_And, if you are_**, **_Why do you want to hang out with me?_**

Tabby sang as she had saw Lincoln was about to bite Luna neck making her quickly go to him and push him away while taking Luna in her arms, Lincoln laughed while floating into air, everyone watched him.

**_Don't you know I'm a villain?_** **_Every night I'm out killin'_**, **_Sending everyone running like _****_children, I _****_know why you're mad at me_**, **_I've got demon eyes_**, **_And they're looking right through your anatomy_**, **_Into your deepest fears_**. **_Baby, I'm not from here_**, **_I'm from the Nightosphere, to me you're clear_**. **_Transparent. You've_** **_got a thing for me girl_** **_It's apparent. _**

Lincoln said as he floated down, smirking while looking at tabby before Luna had pushed passed him and started to sing herself, tabby and Lincoln had looked at each other before they had smiled and started to dance with each other.

**there we go, I going to end it here. I hope you had enjoyed it, also I planning on making more mafia house fanfics, anyway see ya next week. like, comment, and see ya later **


End file.
